


Sweet Under Moonlight

by Interrobang



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Jesse McCree, Vampire Hanzo Shimada, Werewolf Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 21:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interrobang/pseuds/Interrobang
Summary: Werewolf Jesse McCree was sent to the vampiric Shimada clan's territory as an ambassador from his pack. There, he met Hanzo, the heir to the clan's empire. Now he seeks the vampire's hand in marriage.





	Sweet Under Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this deserves a prequel chapter, which I'd love to write one day. But as is: Jesse was sent to Hanzo's family's territory to assist with peace talks between vampires and werewolves. While there, he met Hanzo, and eventually fell in love. They decide that they want to be together even if their families have traditionally been enemies.

In the Western Woods, on the leeward side of Blackwatch Mountain, a small cabin stood as the only sign of civilization for miles. A simple construction, it boasted a single room, a tiny kitchenette in one corner and a wood-burning stove to warm the place in winter. 

Inside, dawn’s glow slipped around the blinds, casting pale strips of light over the reclining forms of two men. One had unnaturally pale skin, a grey shade that was tinted pink where his blood had been pulled up to the surface in hickies littered across his collar bones. The other was darker from many days spent in the sun, hair sprouting across his chest like the fur he often wore under moonlight.

The room was quiet but for muffled laughter.

“You are a wolf, not a golden retriever. Please pretend to have some dignity.” Hanzo smiled as he shoved Jesse’s face out from the crook of his neck. “Stop sniffing me.”

“Hey, golden retrievers have dignity. They’re just goofy as shit about it, is all.” Jesse pressed another kiss to Hanzo’s shoulder, hot lips against unnaturally cool skin. He inhaled deeply. “You always smell so damn  _ good  _ after I’ve had my way with you _.  _ Besides, you like it when I get a little goofy.”

“Perhaps I do. But my parents will not, and that is who you need to impress tonight.”

Jesse sighed-- ignoring how petulant it sounded-- and rolled away from Hanzo. The air was cool against his overheated skin, and he reveled in it, shaking out the stiffness from his limbs as he stood.

“Guess I do, huh? You gonna stick around for breakfast, or do you need to get back to the castle?”

Hanzo stretched, scratching the stubble that had started to grow in over the course of the two days he’d spent in Jesse’s home. “Home, before the sun rises above the treeline. I will get something on the way.”

“You don’t want to grab a bite before you go?”

Hanzo rolled his eyes, but it was affectionate. “The last thing you need is to show up to this event half-drained. Not that my mother is as much a beast as the death that prowls the Woods, but you will want all your energy.”

Jesse circled around the bed to climb back into Hanzo’s lap. Gooseflesh raised on his arms where his own wolf-hot blood chilled against Hanzo’s icy skin, but he crawled closer anyway, happy to straddle his favorite seat. 

“I could come with you,” he offered, tilting his head to look at Hanzo seriously. “Help set up.”

“Would that you could, dearest.” Hanzo gently stroked Jesse’s cheek, eyes soft. “But I have a meeting this morning that I cannot miss. Come at midnight, as planned. The party will be large. Play your part, and I will see you after.”

Jesse sighed heavily and nuzzled Hanzo’s jaw before pulling away. “See you there, sweetheart.” 

\--

Hanzo was right. The party  _ was  _ large. 

All around him the nobles stared: over fans, over drinks, some openly and without shame, sneering at him when he tried to return their blatant stares with a polite nod. 

Not a one engaged Jesse in conversation. He wandered the dance hall in his best clothes, the cravat too tight around his neck by far. He itched to tear it off and take off running, ideally with Hanzo in his arms. But tonight was not about that. 

He took his drink and snacked as delicately as he was able, all the while sniffing as subtly as he could. There were scented candles here, making the whole ballroom smell like spices and primrose; and there was the food, of course, put here as a courtesy for the mortals among them. The ruling vampiric family had no need for cooked food, but it was a fabulous way to display their wealth. The expensive fruits and foreign spices no doubt cost a fortune just to obtain, let alone find a chef that knew how to use them. 

Below it all was the smell of blood. Rich, animal, yet slightly metallic. The Count and Countess had brought out their most favorite thralls for the evening, and they floated about the ballroom offering their services to any blood drinker that desired it. The sight-- foreign, no matter how many tales he had heard of the practice-- made Jesse feel oddly self-conscious. Most thralls were effectively servants; to feed from them seemed, in his opinion, somehow rude. Yet not one of the bite-ridden humans seemed to bat an eye at baring their neck to please a guest. Had Hanzo partaken of the feast available to him?

A proprietary hand squeezing the back of his neck assured Jesse that no, Hanzo was still quite hungry.

“My parents will be announcing their presence soon,” Hanzo murmured in his ear. “You are still sure you want to do this?”

Jesse nodded. “Yeah. No going back now.” He turned to Hanzo, eyebrows up beseechingly. “You’ll find me after? No matter what they do?”

“Of course.” 

They did not kiss. Not here, with all of high society watching. But Hanzo squeezed his neck again and slipped away to converse with the nearest staring group of nobles. 

When the footman announced the arrival of Sojiro and Kotomi Shimada, Jesse thought his spine would crack from the speed with which he straightened it. He quickly set down his drink on the tray of the nearest wandering server, patting his clothes smooth and making sure he hadn’t sprouted fur anywhere unsightly. It wouldn’t do to transform now and make a bad impression. 

The two powerful vampires drifted their way through the crowds, making greetings with nearly everyone they passed. Hanzo’s mother was an accomplished political adversary, and her expression was nigh-unreadable as she and her husband made their way through each group of people. By the time they were near Jesse, he was sweating icy bullets and fighting to control his teeth in his mouth. 

“Welcome,” the Countess said cooly, smiling with a grace that belied the danger behind her painted lips. “Jesse McCree, of the Blackwatch Mountain pack. I trust you are enjoying your evening?”

“Very much, ma’am,” Jesse said courteously, bowing as deep as he dared. Her icy gaze made his hackles raise; he took a deep breath and forced himself to relax. “I’ve come here as an ambassador,” Jesse said evenly. “On behalf of the pack from the Western Woods, as second in command to Gabriel Reyes, Alpha of the Blackwatch Mountain pack, I hereby offer myself to you and your court for your approval and thank you for your hospitality. It has been too long that our people were at war. We seek to end that now." Then, because he could not help it, he said the one thing Hanzo had instructed him not to: “And ...I would like to announce my intent to court your son while I am here.”

A wave of silence rippled through the crowd as Jesse’s words carried. All eyes were on him and the Countess as he stood back up from his bow, not quite daring to meet the genteel vampire’s gaze.

Kotomi Shimada tilted her head to the side, her black stone-chip eyes staring at Jesse as if he was a curiosity and nothing more. A new toy, perhaps, or jewelry to be assessed. “Thank you for your words,” she said coldly. “We have long sought better relations with the lycan packs of the Far Woods, but there has been...unrest among the immortals of my clan. You must forgive me for the use of the phrase 'spilled blood,' but of that, there has been much.

"As I am sure you are aware, we were in talks with your Alpha this very morning. However, of your intentions regarding my son...that is not your decision to make.”

“But it  _ is  _ Hanzo’s,” Jesse couldn’t help but cut in. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Hanzo, three steps behind his parents and paler than usual, shock plain on his face. “And he--”

“It is not Hanzo’s decision to make either,” the Countess cut in with a simpering smile. “He will have a suitable partner arranged for him in the future. One with whom he can spread the clan's reach.”

“As I am clearly incapable of," Jesse said with a sharp smile. "And what would I have to do to make myself a suitable partner?” Jesse asked through gritted teeth. 

The Countess did not snort, but she looked as if she wanted to. “I do not believe that is possible at this time,” she said succinctly. “I hope you enjoy your evening with us, Wolf.”

Jesse fought the urge to snarl, and instead turned on his heel in as controlled a manner as he could manage, stalking off to down another delicate flute of champagne. 

Hanzo found him when he had made his way through two more, the long-stemmed glassware hard to handle with shaking fingers. 

“Come with me,” Hanzo said flatly, his face blank. The only clue he gave as to his mood was a tight grip on Jesse’s elbow. He led the werewolf across the floor to a curtained terrace doorway, walking out into the gardens for which Hanzo’s family was known. 

The night-blooming camellia was sweet in Jesse’s nose when Hanzo finally shoved him against the wall of the castle, teeth elongated against his throat. Jesse jumped, suddenly afraid that perhaps he had read Hanzo’s enjoyment of their time together wrong, worried that he had overstepped by stating his intentions to his parents….

Until the teeth scraped along Jesse’s jaw, followed by a peppering of kisses as Hanzo broke down into silent, body-shaking laughter. 

“I cannot believe you  _ did  _ that!” He all but cackled. “ _ Courting _ me. Never mind that I pulled your fathers aside this morning and made the same statement, Mother’s wishes be damned. In front of the whole of society!” He smacked more kisses on Jesse’s person: his neck, his shoulders, a fat one on each cheek. He tilted his head and smiled fondly at Jesse, his hands grasping Jesse’s biceps like he wanted to pull him into a great hug. Instead, he reached down and grabbed Jesse’s hands, staring at his still-stunned partner with glee. 

The vampire cast one last glance through the curtains to see if anyone was watching (a few were, though Hanzo’s parents’ backs were turned) then promptly tugged a still-shocked Jesse through the shrubbery.

“Mother and Father made this place a maze on purpose,” Hanzo grumbled as he whacked his way through bush after shrub. “But there are thin spots, and I do not particularly care if they get thinner with a bit of tearing. Come  _ on,  _ Jesse.”

Jesse gasped out of his stupor at last, laughing as Hanzo pulled him through the destroyed hedge maze, away towards the other side of the castle, to his own quarters. 

They barely made it through an open terrace into Hanzo’s sitting room, collapsing against a wall and knocking some important knickknacks to the floor. Jesse was sure he heard something made of fine china cracking.

“You’re-- sure you don’t want to go back?” Jesse said half-heartedly as Hanzo’s arms wrapped around him, the dark of the sitting room cloaking his shoulders gracefully. “Or-- wait for my fathers’ approval?”

Jesse grunted as Hanzo pressed against him, pushing him flush to the brick and plaster of the wall.

“We’ve waited long enough,” Hanzo panted, licking a stripe up Jesse’s neck. “Why should we wait any longer? I  _ want  _ you.”

Jesse could feel the evidence of that want against his throat and hard against his belly. Hanzo’s teeth had elongated in the excitement of the moment, and now they scraped against his tendons, needle-sharp and drawing pinpricks of blood where they pressed just a hair too deep against the skin. 

Jesse whined low in his throat, tilting his head back further. Hanzo had only fed on him one thus far; that had been an emergency, and not ideal, and yet the idea of revisiting the scenario made Jesse weak in the knees. A vampire’s venom was intoxicating, to say the least. 

Hanzo rutted his hips against Jesse’s own, his formal wear hiding nothing. Jesse silently thanked every designer of court clothes that had made loose-fitting trousers the fashionable thing this season; it gave Hanzo room to hike Jesse up even higher and encourage him to wrap his legs around Hanzo’s waist. 

They grinded against each other for a long time, Jesse groaning as Hanzo took his pleasure, tongue lapping at the drops of blood flowing down his throat.

The piercing against his neck never came, though, because Hanzo abruptly pulled them away from the wall, not even wobbling with Jesse’s weight before throwing him against one of the low sofas that was central to this part of his quarters. 

“You’re always too pushy,” Jesse griped, but it was half-hearted, his breath sparse. He laughed when Hanzo undid the lacings on his trousers and tugged them off and away with barely a thought for the seams. His laugh turned to a moan when Hanzo dove between his legs.

“I’ve waited far too long for this,” Hanzo growled, his teeth elongated. He pressed a sucking kiss to Jesse’s thigh...licking to follow, his tongue red with the drips of blood he’d already tasted. His eyes were dark, like chips of slate in the snow, and Jesse’s breath caught in his chest. 

He scarcely had time to breathe when Hanzo ducked down and sucked him into his mouth.

Hanzo was habitually thirsty, and nothing seemed to sate him better than a mouthful of Jesse’s cock. He lapped at his opening like a man dying of hunger, diving in to suck his entire little phallus into his mouth. Jesse keened as Hanzo gulped against him, tongue going wild against the underside of his sensitive length, delving into its hood and making Jesse’s legs shake. 

Jesse’s skin prickled with fur despite the trappings of his formal wear. His hands on Hanzo’s shoulders were wide and clawed, his jacket creaking at the seams. The moans from the man under him were captivating; Hanzo seemed to enjoy every suffocating squeeze of Jesse’s thighs, every buck against his mouth. Jesse ground against him, fucking into the tight, wet heat of Hanzo’s lips, and got nothing but happy groans in return. 

Hanzo pulled off just long enough to shove Jesse’s thighs back, to hold him up higher and get a more pleasing angle. He dove back in, tongue flat against his hole, digging in to savor what juices he could glean. When Jesse shouted and bucked against him, Hanzo only huffed a laugh and pressed in harder, curling Jesse into a very furry ball.

For furry he was, hair sprouting down his back as he started to change, unable with all his learned control to hold back the transformation. The moon may have been at its low, but Hanzo was at the height of his performance, and one glance from his shining eyes was enough to make Jesse lose his grasp over his other form.

“Fuck, Hanzo!” Jesse cried out, rolling his hips against Hanzo’s mouth. Fur sprouted down his chest, over his abs. His nails in Hanzo’s hair turned to razor-sharp claws, his fingers turning to paws even as he scrambled to get a better hold of Hanzo’s shoulders. Hanzo continued to suck, bobbing his head in and out of Jesse’s loosely-clawed fist, pulling layer after layer of clothing off even as it shredded under the changing body within it.

Right at the end he slipped two wide fingers between Jesse’s lips, crooking them against his walls in a way that made the werewolf wail, howling to the moon and anyone that was listening that he was having the time of his life. 

When Hanzo finally surfaced, gasping for air, it was to a monstrous thing. He picked the fur out of his teeth as he sat back up, face wet and lips thoroughly plumped from overuse. 

“Let me see you, wolf,” Hanzo growled, his voice rasping from his overlong teeth. “Let me taste you.”

“Did you not get enough?” Jesse teased breathlessly. He let his legs fall open, his hole dripping, his cock still twitching where it peeked out of its hood.

Hanzo ducked in regardless, teeth scraping against his thigh. He bit quickly, with no fanfare. A gush of blood met him, and he fed. Jesse sighed as the endorphins hit him: post-coital, post-confesion, post-bite: it did not matter. All that mattered was that Hanzo was there, and that they wanted each other. 

The rest would come in time. 


End file.
